Starting Over
by transblitz1
Summary: What if Nazo wasn't destroyed. What if he was just sent somewhere else.
1. Amnesia Magnet

Ok, new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic and co; they belong to Sega, except for Super and Ebony, they belong to Fleetway.

* * *

><p>"…ey…ke…p…" The voice seemed to come from thin air. It was hard to make out, but started to become clear. "Hey, wake up."<p>

His eyes opened to red swirling vortexes. "Ahhh!" The cyan hedgehog yelled and jumped back. He looked over the one who startled him. He was a saffron hedgehog with ragged fur and (believe it or not) red spirals for eyes.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you." He apologized. "Kinda thought you were dead."

"Where am I?" he questioned.

"You're at the Groovy Train. Ebony found in a crater out back and brought you in. Oh, yeah, wait here." he said as he ran out, probably to find this 'Ebony'.

'I have to try and remember something… a name…my name.' He opened his eyes and quietly whispered something, it was barley audible. "Nazo."

He was pulled from his thoughts when the hedgehog came back in with a tall black cat. She walked over to him and sat in a chair next to the bed he just realized he was in. "Hello, my name is Ebony. What's yours?"

Nazo was nervous. He hadn't expected her to be so nice considering he had apparently turned the area behind the building into a smoking crater. "N-Nazo" he stuttered.

The saffron hedgehog walked up. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." He held out a hand. "The name's Super." He smiled

Nazo shook his hand, but pulled back quickly afterwards, he was still not sure what to do.

"I-I don't remember anything." He said slowly.

Ebony laughed."Well this place does seem to be a magnet for amnesic hedgehogs." She turned to Super who just gave a vaguely familiar smile and shrugged.

Super then turned to Nazo with a confused expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nazo flinched "Oh, um, it might sound strange but… you're smile seems familiar."

Super and Ebony gave each other a nervous glance. Super decided to say something to break the awkwardness. "You know, you kinda look like someone I…know." He looked like he regretted bringing it up.

Nazo looked down and put a hand to his chin in a thinking position and let out a 'Hmm'. "Who?"

Super looked away, but answered. "...Sonic..."

Nazo's eyes widened at the name and clutched his head at the massive headache that had suddenly developed. The pain soon became overwhelming and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Just how fast is this hedgehog?"<p>

"Catch me if you can!"

"Chaos Control!"

"He can use Chaos Control!"

* * *

><p>The dream was short, but delivered a very clear message. 'So I do know him'<p> 


	2. Sonic

I just wanted to let you know that I don't care what you say in reviews (non-negative). It could say something like good job or I like this fic. I just want to know there are people are out their reading this.

* * *

><p>Nazo woke up in a cold sweat. He wasn't surprised. He would never admit it out loud but, he had found the dream unnerving. He looked around to see no one else in the room. He tried getting up, but stopped when something cold and wet fell on his face.<p>

"What the…?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Nazo took the strange thing off his face to see Super sticking his head in the room. He was about to leave when Nazo asked a question.

"What is this?" He pointed to the thing in an almost accusing manner.

"It's an icepack" he explained. "It's used to lower your temperature if you have a fever."

Nazo was about to ask another question, but Ebony called him from another room and he was out.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Super poked his head back in and simply said: "When you feel well enough, Ebony wanted to talk to you." Nazo simply responded with an ok.<p>

Super was about to leave when he froze. He suddenly jumped back spun around and dove under the bed. "If a blue hedgehog comes in and asks for say you haven't seen me." Was the only comment he made on the matter.

Not three seconds later a blue hedgehog that Nazo found eerily familiar ran in and, just like Super said, asked Nazo if he had seen Super. Nazo wasn't sure what to say, mainly from the fact he knew him somehow. Before responding to the question he asked the blue hedgehog's name, already knowing the answer.

"It's Sonic, now have ya seen him or not?"

The answer was obvious, but Super was his friend. "No."

"Hmm, you better not be lying." Sonic threatened and left.

"What was that?' Nazo asked looking under the bed.

"That…" Super replied pointing at the open door. "… is a long and tragic story."

"Well I've got time."

"And I'll have to lay low for a while since he's looking for me." Super sighed "Well, here goes."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please.<p> 


End file.
